CLOSER TO HEAVENT
by ChikoChikim
Summary: Baekhyun pemuda yang telah lama hidup dengan kesendirianya dan dengan segala keterbatasanya. mencoba menemukan penyangga hodupnya ketika semua orang di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkanya.Hingga suatu saat ia bertemu Chanyeol teman lamanya yang tiba tiba mengiyakan keputusan Baekhyun untuk meningkahinya.


CLOSER TO HEAVENT….

Cast;

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Yaoi

H

E

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

"_**pertemuan kembali dengan cara yang tidak etis"**_

Seorang pemuda tinggi, tengah asyik berkutat dengan sisir, bedak, dan segala keperluan lainya. Ia tampak bersemangat, memoles sebuah alis dengan pensil alis setelah selesai memoleskan alas bedak pada seluruh permukaan muka dan semua area yang perlu dirias agar tampak indah. Kali ini ia mengambil sebuah lipsblam berwarna merah muda. Ia memolesnya dengan sangat hati-hati, sampai sesuatu terdengar dibalik pintu dan membuatnya melakukan sedikit kesalahan.

"maaf…, sebentar aku tidak akan lama nona". Ia berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang merasa memanggilnya tadi.

"sebentar, appa sebentar lagi"

"cepat keluarganya sudah menunggu"

"iya sebentar lagi dia sudah selesai, dah nanti lagi ayah"

Ia menutup pintu itu dan kembali ke tempatn ya semula. Membersihkan lipsblam yang meleset dari jalurnya tadi, dan memolesnya lagi dengan lebih hati-hati.

"maaaf, meninggalkanmu terlalu lama nonna, nah sekarang sudah selesai" ia memandang puas dengan karyanya. Menyunggingkan senyuman terindahnya.

"lihat, kau sudah cantik… andai masih ada kesempatan untuk anda untuk berkunjung ke suatu pesta pasti orang-orang kagum melihat wajah cantik anda" yang di ajak bicara hanya diam saja, setelah apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol kepadanya. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih untuk membuat wajahnya tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Sayang ia bibirnya tak lagi bisa mengucapkan kata-kata.

"emm, lihat anda juga memakai haengbok sutra yang bagus, ,, dan apa nonna puas dengan usaha saya? Anda tampak lebih segar dari sebelum saya memoles anda,,,, lihat" ia memegang sebuah cermin bundar yang ia arahkan pada wajah wanita itu, membuktukan bahwa hasil usahanya benar-benar tidak membuat kecewa"

"anda puas?" wanita itu masih diam..

"saya anggap itu sebagai jawaban,,,, nah maafkan saya, semoga andabahagia dan tenang di surga"ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman terindahnya pada wanita itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

****closer-to-heavent****

Hari ini adalah hari kematian ibuku. Ia meninggalkanku setelah beberapa tahun ini berjuang melawan sakit di jantungnya. Keluargaku hanya tinggal dia, dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku sendiri terpasung dengan segala keterbatasanku. Ayahku telah lebih dulu meninggal saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengirimnya ke rumah pengurusan zenajah.

Andai saja tuhan memberlakukanku sama seperti mereka aku tak kan lebih lama menderita di dunia. Aku ingin seseorang mengantarku ke surga, menyusul meraka. Kurasa disana lebih nyaman dan mungkin aku tak harus merasakan penderitaan di dunia lebih lama lagi.

Setelah mereka selesai mengurus ibuk di rumah itu, mereka melakukan kremasi pada jasadnya. Aku tahu dunia akan terus berputar, matahari akan terus menyinarinya. Bagaimana denganku? Aku akan semakin lemah tanpa seseorang di sisiku selagi waktu berjalan membuat penderitaanku lebih ketara.

Rangkaian bunga crissan mengembang indah membingkai foto ibuku yang tengah tersenyum disana. Kain-kain dengan ungkapan bela sungkawa berdiri tegak di berbagai sisi. Orang-orang berbusana serba hitam silih berganti memasuki ruangan ini sembari memberikan tatapan belas kasihan terhadapku. Aku mengahap ke hamparan bunga kematian itu, sejurus menatap foto ibuku yang tampak amat bahagia. Perlahan hati ini mulai memanjatkan do'a do'a, mengarap ia tenang di sana dan sesegera mungkin mengajakku menemaninya.

"permisi…., "

"ini abu mendiang ibu anda"

Pemuda itu memberiku sebuah guci kecil dengan penutup kain yang di ikat disekeliling sisinya. Ia tinggi memiliki mata yang teduh, dan aku mengenalnya. Mencoba menetralkan expresiku. Aku berbalik dan menerima guci itu dengan anggukan.

"ibu anda sudah tenang di sana, merekatersenyum melihatmu masih disini mendo'akanya. Semoga anda di beri ketabahan hati, ingatlaj tuan di dunia ini kita tidak sendirian…. Selalu banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi kita berada di sekeliling"

"tidak, aku sendiri…. Aku anak tunggal dan kedua orangtuaku telah meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini" ucapku datar.

"…."ia terdiam seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"aku sudah terbiasa sendiri"

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"terlihat raut penyesalanya semakin ketara . ia menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa Chanyeol"

"anda mengenal saya?"ia mendongak menatapku ragu.

"aku Byun Baekhyun"

****closer-to-heavent****

Disinilah aku sekarang, di hamparan air yang mengalir dengan tenang mencoba mengantar mendiang ibuku menuju surga. Aku menuangkan abu mendiang ibuku ke sungai Han, agar ia cepat sampai ke sana, ke tempat dimana kau tak kan meraakan yang namanya rasa sakit lagi. Dan aku juga ingin segera ke sana. Aku tidak sendiri disini, pekerja di rumah pengurusan zenajah yang merupakan usaha milik ayahnya sendiri tadi yang mengantarku. Dia teman lamaku Park Chanyeol, seingatku kami pernah menempati kelas yang sama saat kami duduk di kelas 1 SOPA Senior High School. Setelahnya kami jarang bertemu karena kelas kami berbeda di tahun tahun berikutnya. Dia teman yang baik dan cukup akrap saat kami pernah menempati satu bangku yang sama di kelas.

"emm, Baekhyun bagaiman keadaanmu sekarang?" ia mulai melempar pertanyan memecah keheningan di antara kita.

"seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk" jawabku datar.

"emm, mungkin ada suatu cara untuk menyembuhkanya"

"menurut dokter, sampai saat ini masih belum ditemukan obat maupun cara yang ditemukan untuk mengobati penyakit langka yang ku derita"

"mungkin metode alternative, bisa membantu"  
"entahlah"

Kami pulang ketika langit mulai menggelap, menyisakan sedikit semburat kemerahan si antara bebukitan di ufuk barat. Dan semburat itu perlahan menghilang seutuhnya saat kami tiba di sebuah gang kecil dekat perkebunan tebu tak jauh dari rumahku. Ia terus mendorong kursi sialan ini.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih ingin menyanyi?"

"entahlah, mungkin iya"

"menyanyilah untukku"

" kau yakin? Mungkin suaraku agak berubah beberapa tahun ini karana tak sering kugunakan"

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi" ia berucap penuh permohonan. Dan itu membuatku tak menyangkal lagi bahwasanya aku juga menginginkan seseorang dapat mendengarku bernyanyi lagi. Angin malam mulai berhembus agresif, membuat hawa dingin semakin terasa. Dan rembulan bersinar lebih terang malam ini seolah mengilhamiku untuk segera mendengar suaraku.

Aku tak yakin,,,,,

Sekali lagi aku tak yakin…

Pemuda ini bertepuk tangan heboh seolah baru saja melihat pegelaran sircus yang menampakkan seseorang sedang melompat dari sebuah tali, atau berjalan di tali.

"lagi, lagi,, baekhyun-ssi… aku ingin mendengarkanya lagi…. Jebal" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"emm, aku belum memikirkan lanjutanya tiba-tiba saja inspirasiku menghilang"

"wah, daebak…. Baekhyun-ssi membuatnya seketika? Untuk siapa lagu itu? Anda benar-benar hebat dalam menciptakan lagu." Sia tersenyum sumringah padaku, aku menjadai canggung.

"em aku juga belum memikirkanya"

"bolehkah lagu ini untukku?"

"hnnn"

"tidak boleh ya?"

'_mungkin lagu ini memang untukmu Park Chanyeol-ssi'_. Aku teringat sebuah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan di ruang persemayaman ibu tadi. 'tuan di dunia tidak sendirian_,,,,, masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangi anda berada di sekeliling'_. Mungkinkah kau mau menyayangiku Park Chanyeol? Aku memang sendirian di dunia ini. Aku adalah benalu yang tak memiliki sebuah inang untuk bertopang. Aku mengetahui jika kau pernah mengharapkan ku di masa lalu dan mungkin itu sudah sangat lama sekali, saat kita satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan satu bangku. Tapi aku terlalu dingin saat itu, maafkan aku dan kuharap kau mengharapkanku kembali walaupun keadaanku tak sempurna lagi.

"emm, sudahlah abaikan Baekhyun-ssi"

"ChA –Chanyeol"

'nde"

"apa kau masih mengharapkanku?"

"…."

"apa kau masih menginginkanku meski aku tak lagi sempurna?"

"…"

"jika kau masih ingin, lakukanlah sesuatu seperti dimasa lampau…

aku sadar kesalahan terbesarku di masa lampau adalah mengabaikanmu, jadi jujurlah apa kau masih menginginkan ku?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, menahan gejolak di hatinya. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang di katakan Baekhyun saat ini. Meski ia tau kondisinya sekarang, di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih mendambakan sosok Baekhyun yg dulu sempat ia kagumi. Ia lelah dengan percerainya yang ke-2 kalinya, dan ia putuskan untuk menjawabnya,

"iyaa, aku memang masih menginginkanmu… Baekhyun-ssi, tapi aku sadar mungkin aku tak pantas "

Aku menarik lenganya mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada jari tanganku seolah kita tengah mencoba bersatu,,

"MENINGKAHLAH DENGANKU"

…

TBC


End file.
